


I Hope So Too

by sozmom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, sevendaysofshadowships, short cute drabble, was part of a longer fic but I'm never gonna write that lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozmom/pseuds/sozmom
Summary: Simon's not in love with Raphael.





	

“Raphael, do you love me?”  
  


“I don’t know” He replied staring at the pavement below him, his jaw tensed before relaxing again. The faint light from the party inside cast a heavenly glow on half his face. The other was cast in shadows but defined enough that even in the dark he was handsome.   
  


“You can be honest” Simon gently urged. There was a moment where Raphael looked to be contemplating his answer. “I don’t know what being in love feels like so I dont know if I’m in love with you”  
  


There was a beat of silence.   
  


“Do you love me?” Raphael asked, finally turning his gaze on Simon. His voice was rough. There was no want in his eyes, no fear. Just basic curiousity. Like a scientist - he knew his theory was correct he just needed to prove it.   
  


“No” Simon answered honestly. Raphael’s face barely changed, only because he was so close Simon could see the faint pursing of his lips. The scientist had his answer and yet he didnt like the facts. “Not yet” Simon added, barely a whisper but no less true.  
  


“You think you’ll fall in love with me?” He asked, eyes boring into Simon, looking for dishonesty, looking for … for something. Something scary and new that Simon wanted to get enveloped in but feared the dangers of unknown waters.   
  


“I hope I will” He replied testing the surface of this, whatever this was.  
  


“Simon?”  
  


“Yes  
  


"I hope so too”  
  


And with that he dived.

**Author's Note:**

> my first little warm up fic for #seven days of shadowships I might add prompts to encourage people to join in. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.   
> as always follow me @bathildahotshot on tumblr


End file.
